The Magic Of The Past
by Emerald-Forest
Summary: This is a YGO/HP Crossover.There might be OC pairings.Yugi,Ryou,Marik goes to Hogwarts!And they face their past as well as their future....
1. The Letter

Lirena:ALRIGHT PPL!This is my new story and I wrote this because I got some great ideas from other YGO/HP Crossovers.So I decided to write one myself!  
  
Mimi:In other words you wanted to write another story but had no idea how to start so you copied the ideas from other people.  
  
Lirena:Ya but mines sound nicer.  
  
Mimi:-.-;;  
  
Lirena:Marik-chan please do the disclaimer.  
  
Marik:Lirena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.Though she wishs that she does on every shooting star shes ever seen and on every birthday and on ev-  
  
Lirena:That's enough Marik.Lets just get on with the fic.^^;;  
Chap 1  
//Ryou talking to Bakura//  
  
/Bakura replying/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mariks POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I fell out of bed when I heard my sister yell at me to get up from downstairs.I dragged myself out of bed and slowly changed out of my night clothes.I grabbed my Millenium Rod and stuck it in my back pocket 'incase' I needed to deal with my sister.I then dragged myself down stairs and sat down at the breakfast table so I could fill my stomach.Unfortunatly my 'dear' sister had something else in mind.  
  
"Marik go and get the mail while I perpare breakfast."  
  
"Whatever."I repiled sleeply.I was tired and sleepy until I saw that one of the letters was adressed to me.The mail had a strange seal on the back.I slowly opened it as I made my way back to the kitchen.  
  
I read it slowly.Not beleiving my eyes for the first time I read it again and again until I almost memorized the letter it self.  
  
"WHAT??!!WIZARDS?!WHEN DID I BECOME A WIZARD????!!!!"  
  
My sister just calmly looked at the envolope in my hand and said"It's time already?"  
  
I looked at my sister as if she was crazy.Me a WIZARD?I'm a eygptian and a powerful one at that.I don't have to go to school with some puny mortals that goes to this 'Hogwarts' and learn 'Magic'.But Unfortunatly my 'dear' sister had something different in mind.She made me go!I can't beleive it!She threatened to take away my Millenium Rod if I don't!How cruel.So I got ready to leave....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Same thing every morning.Waking up to hear my Yami yelling from in the millenuin ring for me to get up.So I dragged myself out of bed and slowly made my way to the mailbox.I recieved a wierd letter.  
  
On the back of the letter was a seal.There were some kind of animals on them.I read it over and over again until I was sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
//WOW!I'M A WIZARD!//  
  
/What are you talking about?/  
  
//This letter says I'm a wizard.And I'll be going to this place called 'Hogwarts' so I can learn to use my magic.//  
  
There was silence then suddenly my Yami asked  
  
/Are you sure this isn't a trick?/  
  
//Yes I'm sure.At least I think I'm sure....//  
  
/You better be 'cause we're going I want to see what this wizard thing is all about./  
  
//Wait theres something else in the envolope.//  
  
I shook the evolope upside down until a small key fell out.On the key a letter was attached.It said:  
  
Ryou this is a key to Gringotts where you will be able to get your wizard money.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
//Great looks like I'll have to go and pack.//  
~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got up and started to get dressed when I suddenly heard my grandpa yell from downstairs that I had mail.I was very surprised since I almost never get any mail.So I dashed downstairs and quickly grabbed the latter from my grandpa's hand.  
  
The letter had a wierd seal on the back.As I read the letter I was so surprised that I almost dropped the letter.  
  
"Grandpa,I'm a WIZARD?"  
  
"I know you have some magic but I'm not so sure about the wizard part though."  
  
"It says here that I'll be going to a school called 'Hogwarts' and I'll be learning magic there.And theres also a small key."  
  
"You may go if you want Yugi."  
  
"THANKS GRANDPA!"  
  
I racced back to my room while I filled Yami in on the things that have happened this morning.He agreed on going but if I'm in any trouble he'll take over.So then I was left to pack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Yugi,Ryou and Marik going to Hogwarts put not know the others are going.So their adventure begins....  
Next Time:Diagon Alley  
  
"Wow this place is so amazing!I've never seen anything like it."Ryou said while wondering around.But his eyes weren't on the road so he accidentaly bumped into someone."I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was goi-.YUGI??!!"Ryou shouted.  
Lirena:I know that was LAME!But I promise the next chapter would be better.I'll even add in a litte Marik and Bakura torture....  
  
Marik:O.o  
  
Lirena:Just kidding Marik-chan you my favorite character I'd never do anything bad to you!*HUG*  
  
Marik:^_______^  
  
Lirena:But Bakura I wouldn't be so sure....Vote if you want Bakura torture!  
  
Bakura:I'm doomed....-_-  
  
Lirena:PLZ REVIEW! 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note^-^  
Okay ppl this is JUST a NOTE!But PLEASE READ anyways because it is VERY IMPORTENT!  
  
Okay so you all know my story.But in my next chapter I need new characters.See I'm going to pair up Marik,Yugi,Ryou and there Yamis with some orignal characters.So its kind of a romance story.I guess....But that doen't mean it's going to be a 100% Romance.I just wanted to try and write a little romance fic.So can you PLEASE send in your own orignal character and an original card or your favorite card.The card can not be as strong as 8000Attack Points.Other then that ever thing else is fine.  
  
So if you like Yami,Yugi,Bakura or Ryou send in your original character so I can pair them up with Yami,Yugi,Bakura or Ryou.Choose anyone BUT MARIK!HE'S MINE!Well in the story anyways.In other words hes already taken.Please don't argue with the way I write this story.If you have any sugestions send them in with the reviews.Also please don't send the original character and card in by e-mail.'Cause my e-mail is almost crammed with importent e-amil for other fics.So send them in by reviews if you want.  
P.S By the way does Marik have a Yami? 


	3. Diagon Ally

Lirena:New Chappie PPL!Enjoy!^_______^  
  
Mimi:Yeah*Sarcasm*  
  
Lirena:Mimi doesn't appreciate my work.But you do don't you readers?  
  
Readers:Um....well....maybe....  
  
Lirena:*Glare*Well at least my Marik-chan does right?  
  
Marik:Yep luv your work!  
  
Lirena:^_______^*Hugs Marik*  
  
Marik:*Wispers*I only said that so she won't write a fic called 'Marik's Bad Day'like she did with Bakura and Yugi....  
  
Lirena:Now who shall do the disclaimers tody?Ennie,Meenie,Miney,Moe.  
Today's disclaimer shall be done by SETO KAIBA!  
  
*Suddenly Kaiba appears*  
  
Kaiba:What how'd I get here?Hey I'm not even in this fic!  
  
Lirena:Just do the diclaimers.OR ELSE!*Glare*  
  
DISCLAIMER:Lirena:Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.Even if she does have amazing Arthor powers that can make me appear out of nowhere.But she still does not have the power to own Yu-Gi-Oh characters.If she did then she would not be writting silly fanfics.Instead she would be making episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh that includes Tea torture in every episodes.In other words if Lirena owned Yu-Gi-Oh then Tea wouldn't be alive.  
  
Lirena:That's Right!!!!^_____________^  
  
Mimi/Marik/Bakura/Kaiba:-_-;;  
  
Tea:*Gulp*   
Bakura-Ryou Yami Bakura-Bakura(Bakura is noe called Ryou and Yami Bakura is now called Bakura)  
  
//Bakura talking to Ryou//  
/Ryou talking to Bakura/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as we walked out of the airport(Lirena:When it says 'We' and on the top it says Ryou's POV it means him and hi Yami which is Bakura. Mimi:Isn't that kinda obvious? Lirena:No.Now back to the story.^-^)Bakura started getting impatient.I told him to calm down and keep quite while I started to look for the Leaky Cauldron.I searched and searched until I stopped infront of a tiny,grubby-looking pub.I looked around the streets and I noticed that I walked around in a circle and had missed the Leaky Cauldron four times because it was right across the street from the airport.(Lirena:-.-;;Man their dumb.No offence....Also I know the Leaky Cauldron isn't 'near' the airport but let's just say it is.)  
  
//WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??!!//  
/Bakura calm down.I think this is the right place./  
//THIS PLACE ISN'T EVEN BIG ENOUGH TO FIT 20 PEOPLE!!!!//(Lirena:Agin I know thats not true but let's just say it is....)  
/Maybe there's a magic barrier around it or something./  
//Stop daydreaming BAKA!You got the WROMNG ADRESS!!!!//  
/Let's just check it out first okay?/  
//Fine but this better be the right place.Or ELSE!//  
  
I knew what Bakura meant by or else.Let's just say that if this isn't the right place then by tomorrow I'll end up with one black eye if I'm lucky,a bloody nose and a broken arm.  
  
We entered the Leaky Cauldron inside was small and dark like the outside.There were some people in dark robes kind of like the kind of robes Marik wore in Battle City except without the hood.  
  
Slowly I made his way to a man that looked kind of nice."Excuse me sire but this is the Leaky Cauldron right?"I asked.The man looked at me for a second then replied"You must be a new student right?Well come on let's get you to Diagon Ally.So I followed the man until we reached a brick wall.Then he started tapping the bricks while muttering'Three up....two across....'Slowly the brick wall opened revealing a big street filled with people.I'm pretty sure all of them were witches or wizards.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Ally Kid."The man said happily.  
"Thank you sir."I replied  
"No problem,You can call me Tom."  
"And my name is Ryou."  
  
I walked slowly through the streets while admiring the place."Wow this place is so amazing!I've never seen anything like it."I said while wondering around.But my eyes weren't on the road so I accidentaly bumped into someone."I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was goi-YUGI??!!"I shouted.  
  
I couldn't belive it.I was happy at the same time worried.I knew he brought Yami with him and since Yami and Bakura never got along I knew there was going to be trouble.  
  
"RYOU!What are you doing here??!!"  
"Well the same reason your here I guess."  
  
A big smile appeared on Yugi's face."So your going to Hogwarts to?"He asked."Yep!"I replied"This is GREAT!I'm not alone!"Yugi Cheered.I just smilled and nodded in return.  
  
So me and Yugi headed towards Gringotts to get our money.There was a sign stuck on the door it read:  
  
Enter,stranger,but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take,but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Theif,you have been warned,beware  
Of finding more then treasure there.  
  
I started to feel a little nerveouse(Sp?) But relaxed when I saw people walking out of Gringotts and they were alive.(Lirena: ._.;; Of there alive .)We walked in.Inside were filled with people and there were some small old people with long ears that I assumed were goblins.The goblins were helping people to get their money.  
  
We aproached a goblin that seemed to be free."Excuse me but can you help us get our money?"I asked "Show me your keys."He replied.We slowly took out the keys that we received in the envolope from Dumbledore.The goblin took the kays and said "Follow me."  
  
We followed him into a tunnel then we got into a small cart and suddenly everything speed by very fast.(Lirena:I don't know how it works but I assume that's how they get to the vault)In the middle of the ride the Millenium Ring accidentaly fell of from my neck.(Lirena:Poor Bakura,Poor,Poor Bakura.)I had to wait until we reached our vaults.Then I walked all the way back to retrive the Millenium Ring.When I put it on my neck again I could hear Bakura swearing at me.But fortunatly he was swearing in egyptian so I couldn't understand.  
  
When I got back Yugi had already goten his money so it was my turn.I opened my vault and there inside was sull of gold and silver.I couldn't belive my eyes.I knew that if Bakura saw this he would try and take it all.But luckly for me Bakura was knocked out after the swearing and the 'little incident'.So I took som gold and some silver and put them in one of my small bags.  
  
After that we left Gringotts and headed towards the stores.Suddenly we froze when we heard a lady scream"AHHHH!!!!YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!AHHHH!!!!"All of a sudden people every where dropped what they were carrying and started screaming and running.We truned around and saw....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Time:Oh my Ra can it be?How did HE get here oh my Ra hope it's not trouble.I turned towards Ryou and said"He's here.It's....  
Lirena:It's a CLIFFHANGER!!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!But you all probley know who it is so I don't have to tell you.  
  
Mimi:Their not physic you know.  
  
Lirena:They weren't?Oh well to bad.By the way people I'll write down your original character on the next chapter k?I stll haven't decided because they were all SSSSOOOO GOOD!!!But unfortunatly I can't pick them all.WHHHAAAA!!!!*Sobs*  
  
Bakura:I still can't belive you made Ryou drop the Millenium Ring.  
  
Lirena:So?  
  
Bakura:SOMEONE COULD HAVE TOOK IT YOU KNOW??!!  
  
Lirena:I know ^_______^  
  
Bakura:You hate me don't you?-_-  
  
Lirena:No of course not.I just don't like your additude.But I LUV MARIK!  
*Hugs Marik*  
  
Marik:I'm Luved!^______________^  
  
Bakura/Mimi:--;;  
  
Marik:By the way when are you going to put me in the stiry?  
  
Lirena:Soon,Soon....*Evil Laugh*  
  
*Everyone slowly inchs away.*  
  
Lirena:Remember vote if you want Yami torture!*Chases after Marik*  
  
-L^-^REVIEW PLZ! 


End file.
